Kendall's Night Out
by Vidaleeleeluv
Summary: Kendall needed a break. Always protecting his friends, he ditches them for a much needed night out alone. But when Kendall is attacked it's his friends that must protect him. (trigger warning, violence, MM)
1. chapter 1

Kendall had always been able to take care of himself. The unofficial leader of his pack of four friends it was often left to him to set them straight, get them on the right path and provide a firm hand when they got a little loco. The guys loved him for it and because of it came to trust him in life's matters despite his being a year younger.

It was why they hadn't worried when he'd said he was going out on a Wednesday night to let off some steam. Always up for a party, his roommate James had offered to come with but the green-eyed blond hadn't really wanted his friend's company that night. It was nothing personal against James but he tended to be a flirty drunk and Kendall had no desire to fend off date rapists the entire night. James was already pretty enough (extremely so) but when you added alcohol to that every man tried to take advantage.

Carlos was even worse, not necessarily a dude magnet (though the cute Latino did turn heads) but just plain wild. Kendall was likely to spend the entire night trying to keep him from dive bombing from the roof in a drunken parody of "Jackass." Perfect way to kill a buzz. Then there was Logan. Though by day he was arguably the most straight-and-narrow (uptight, totally inhibited) of the group with his concentration on academics and such, the guy just couldn't handle his liquor. Or any kind of alcohol really. He was a total light-weight and liable to do anything after a few drinks.

Kendall needed a break. Just once he wanted to go out, cut loose and not have to look after anyone but himself. So that's what he did.

"What am I supposed to do all night?" James had whined.

Did Kendall have to think of everything?

"Sleep over with Carlos and Logan. Oh and don't wait up."

He'd decided on a club of higher caliber that ranged for a little older crowd. Guys his age tended to be jackasses so a mid-twenties average seemed decent. He easily slipped in with his good looks and celebrity status. It was L.A. after all.

Once inside Kendall was easily able to score some drinks from admirers. He could see why James liked it so much. It wasn't long before he was on the dancefloor enjoying his buzz, bouncing to the beat and carelessly switching dance partners like cheap chewing gum. He loved it!

After a few more drinks he posted at the bar to give himself a rest. He'd have just one more before ordering an uber home.

"You got some moves there fella."

Kendall smiled at the well groomed gentleman before him with delicious brown eyes. They made him think of fondue.

"Thanks. I kind of dance for a living so…"

Truthfully he hadn't been any kind of a dancer before Big Time Rush. The only moves he'd cared for were in the ice rink.

"Big Time Rush, right?"

Kendall was surprised.

"You know us?"

Of course he shouldn't be considering his status had gotten him into the club.

"You're pretty popular. I've heard a few of your songs on the radio."

Maybe it was the alcohol but Kendall had to laugh.

"I'm sorry but you don't look like our usual fanbase."

They tended to be much younger with less testosterone. The stranger smiled.

"To be honest I'm more of a fan of your moves on the floor than of your band. I'm Greg by the way. And you?"

Yea, Kendall was definitely buzzed.

"Ah, a true fan would already know my name," he joked.

"I'm Kendall."

Instead of shaking his hand, Greg kissed the top of it old-school style like one of those cheesy historical romances. The eighteen year old couldn't help the blush to his cheeks as he brought his hand back.

"What are you having?" Greg asked.

Despite his intentions of leaving after one more drink, Kendall ended up sharing a few more with his suitor. It was just fun to chat about nothing and not have to think for a change. He quickly lost track of time as well as how many drinks he'd had and before he knew it the world was spinning.

"I'd better…better go home," he slurred reaching into both pockets in search of his phone.

His hands couldn't even find their way inside. Greg touched his elbow.

"Hey, if you need a ride?"

Kendall shook his head.

"Nope. Ubbb. I call….ubbb."

He laughed at his words. Greg took his shoulders.

"Nonsense. Why pay for a ride when I'm offering a free one. Come on."

He stood, helping Kendall off the stool.

"My mom shhh nnnnever…nnnnever take rides from strangers."

Greg chuckled.

"After the time we've just spent together I hardly regard you as a stranger, Kendall."

"Mmm hmmmpf."

The next thing he knew he was guided out into the night air and ushered into a vehicle. His head cloudy with booze, Kendall lied back and smiled at the ceiling.

"Best night ever," he murmured happily.

He was vaguely aware of a hand slipping into his lap and slapped it away.

"Nnnot…that kind of guy."

"Your song says you're any kind of guy."

He couldn't help but to howl at that. It sure did!

"Any kind, any kind any kind of guy you want…" he sang stupidly.

He couldn't remember the rest of the lyrics so he kept repeating the same line. Again the hand grazed his lap and he swatted it away.

"Yyyyyou're…yyyyou're frisky," he murmured.

Greg didn't argue.

"And you're sexy as hell Kendall. I want you. From the second you entered my club."

The blond blinked at the ceiling.

"Nnnno…means…nnnno."

He reached out a finger to tap the tip of his suitor's nose.

"Nope!"

Greg shared his laughter but the smile didn't meet his dark eyes.

After some time he was able to extract Kendall's address. It didn't register to the teen how Greg could be sitting in the backseat with him if he was driving. Nothing registered except the vodka on his brain.

"You live alone?"

"Mmm. James."

Greg frowned.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Best ffffriend. He's…he's awesome."

"If he's so awesome why didn't he come out with you tonight?"

Kendall shrugged.

"He's at Carlos—Carlos and Logan's. I made him…cause I said 'go to Carlos and Logan's.' I'm the boss of him."

He raised a hand in victory.

"When is he going to be back?"

Kendall shrugged.

"I don't knnnnnow. They sleep late."

Fingers were running through his blond locks.

"So he's staying the night then."

Kendall nodded. Then he was sick of talking about James.

"You know, it's just like him. Even…even when he's not here he steals the show. Evrrrrrybody loves James. He's so handsome and pretty and…"

"You're so handsome Kendall."

A smile warmed his face.

"Hee hee...you're nice to me. I like you."

Greg was extremely close to his face when he replied; "I like you too."

Lips met his then and Kendall was too drunk to turn them away. He sat there, his eyes fluttering closed as his mouth was invaded with a warm and demanding tongue. As a delayed reaction he began to kiss back. He was treated to a groan from the older man.

Busy hands rode up his chest then, not gentle enough to be a caress. They were hungry, grabbing at him, reaching under the material. Kendall's head was swimming when he felt a sharp pinch of his nipple. That sobered him up enough to push away.

"Wait…wait…"

The hand left his shirt but Greg didn't let up kissing him. Kendall tried to turn his head but the club owner turned him back.

"Wait…stop…stop…"

Too much. Too fast.

The vehicle slowed to a halt and someone called out; " Sir, we've arrived at the destination."

Greg released Kendall then.

"You're home."

Kendall tried to sit up, felt woozy and fell back. He'd had so much to drink.

"Okay, see you around."

He waved goodbye to his new acquaintance.

"How about I help you to your apartment?" Greg suggested.

Kendall wasn't sure if he'd accepted or not but the next thing he knew he was being half lifted into the familiar elevator. With one arm draped around capable shoulders he clumsily moved, unsure of his steps. This guy Greg was pretty buff, buffer than James. His shoulders were broad even under his designer shirt. As they reached the door, the inebriated blond tried to fish out his keys. When he couldn't quite coordinate the movement, Greg reached into his pocket and found them.

"Allow me."

Kendall found himself inside his apartment moments later and murmured a thanks for the hospitality. Greg chuckled at the comment and asked where his room was. Eager to see his bed, Kendall directed him there.

"Thanks again," he slurred, pulling away toward the king-sized mattress.

"You're the best."

He was still moving forward when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Hot lips touched his neck and began to suckle.

"Why don't I show you exactly why I am the best?"

An impatient hand groped at the front of his pants, massaging the lump of his prick.

"No…"

Kendall swatted again but this time the hold didn't loosen. He was pushed forward to the bed, landing on his face. His pants were suddenly yanked harshly down. The force scraped at his thighs and he groaned.

"Ow… stop…"

But the hands didn't stop, instead tugging his boxers away until he was naked from the waist down. Kendall was aware that something was going horribly wrong and tried to turn over.

"Hey, stop!"

The larger man pinned him with ease.

"You're not going to just tease me all night and send me off Kenny-doll."

Greg was on top of his back, kissing his neck. Grinding his erection into his backside.

"Stop," Kendall repeated.

"Stop!"

Greg removed one pinning hand but was still well able to hold him down. Kendall could hear the jingle of a belt buckle as his attacker shifted behind him.

"You're so fucking hot Kendall. You know it. That's why you were throwing it all in my face tonight."

Greg was spitting on something now, still shifting.

"Just relax. You'll like it. I know you will. You little sluts always like it."

There was a stabbing pain as something was forced into Kendall's resistant rear. He screamed, tried to crawl away but the pain persisted as the fleshy object was shoved further in. Greg was grunting, unconcerned with the cries beneath him.

"Please…" but Kendall couldn't breathe another word when the pumping started.

He tried to blink, to understand what was happening to him but the liquor and the shock had his brain flopping. Kendall cried out again, feeling moisture oozing between his thighs before his brain shut down and he was out for the count.

BTRBTBTRBTRBTR

He woke with the worst hangover known to man. Aching all over (hell even his ass hurt) Kendall managed to reach the waste basket beside his bed before emptying his stomach. After everything had come up, he closed his eyes and groaned out loud. He felt like absolute shit.

It took him some time before he was able to get up. Clad in only his boxers he dragged himself out of his room to the smell of fresh coffee. He found James at the counter that separated the kitchen from the living area.

"Morning," his best friend's smile was always dazzling bright as it was but today it was just too bright for Kendall's mood.

"Hmmpf," he grunted in return.

James nearly twirled in his seat watching him.

"You look like you had a good time last night," he teased.

Kendall found his favorite mug, the one his mom had given him when she'd moved back to Minnesota. It read "#1 Son." At the time James had gotten a little jealous of the phrasing until Katie had to remind him that Kendall was their mom's only son and that James had a mom of his own.

"I look like shit run over," he remarked.

James didn't argue.

"I know. Which means you must've had a wicked night."

He leaned in expectantly.

"And since you wouldn't let me come along you have to spill everything."

Kendall poured the dark elixir into his mug and blew on it. He wouldn't bother with cream or sugar. Black coffee was his cure to a hangover.

"I don't know how much I can tell you. I barely remember anything."

He moved to sit down on the stool across from him. When his behind hit the seat, however sharp pain radiated through him. Hissing, Kendall sprang up. Half of his coffee spilled as he dropped the mug on the counter.

"Ow!"

James lost his smile.

"What? What's wrong?"

Kendall stared down at the leather seated stool as if it had deliberately caused him pain. Determining that it couldn't possibly do such, he reached around his backside to see if maybe a nail or one of James's combs had stuck him. What he found were his boxers crusted.

"What the…"

James stood, concern all over his face.

"Kendall?"

Kendall blinked, wondering if he'd shit himself in a drunken stupor. If he had he wouldn't be the first. Carlos had earned that prize one crazy night.

Watching him, James came around the counter to inspect.

"What, did you sit on someth—"

His words were cut short by a horrified gasp. Kendall turned around to him.

"What?"

James's hazel eyes were more than concerned now.

"Kendall, what exactly happened last night?"

James's expression worried him.

"I don't, I don't know. Why?"

"You've got dried blood on the back of your boxers."

He stared for a moment, expecting James to take the statement back. When he didn't, Kendall pushed past him to the bathroom they shared. In the full sized mirror (James couldn't live without one) he twisted around to see what his friend spoke of. Indeed there was a large spot.

"What the hell…"

As he attempted an impossible contortion, the waistband on Kendall's boxers shifted. He felt his heart stop cold when he saw the bruises. Dark, purple and at hip level, just where one would grab if—

No.

He pulled his boxers down over the top of his ass, just enough to see that yes the angry purple had a companion on his other hip. He was painfully running his fingers over the marks when James appeared in the doorway. His eyes went to where Kendall's fingers lingered and he let out an audible curse.

"Kendall?"

The blond stared at his reflection, disbelieving.

"What happened last night? Did somebody do that to you?"

He wasn't hearing his friend, only seeing the deep purple marks on his pale skin. The dried blood at the seat of his boxers. His mind began to race as he struggled to remember something, anything from the night before. Any way to explain his injuries.

"Kendall, who did this to you?" his voice cracked on the question.

James was always the more emotional of the two.

"I…"

He'd gone to that big-shot club, the one where the minimum age was twenty-one for girls and twenty-five for guys. He'd had a few drinks, danced a bit but nothing stood out. Several men had bought him drinks but even their faces were a blur. He didn't recall anyone getting rough with him. Then again he didn't recall anything after he'd been on the dancefloor.

"I don't know."

James was already on his phone.

"We have to call 911."

Kendall gestured for him to put the phone down.

"That's only for emergencies."

"This is an emergency, look at you!"

"Is my life being threatened?" he asked with authority.

"The correct answer is 'no.' Besides we don't even know what happened."

He wasn't ready to commit to the obvious conclusion. That someone had done… _that_ to him.

"Don't know what happened?" James repeated incredulously.

"You're bruised and bloody, Kendall! You need medical attention."

He rathered not any attention.

"I'm fine. Must've fallen or something."

James stared. He held up a hand when his best friend tried to counter.

"I said I fell, okay. Drop it."

He knew that James didn't want to but he relented for the moment. Still his handsome friend kept watching him with those eyes of worry. It started to annoy him.

"Can you give me a minute?"

James hesitated then seemed to think better of it and stepped back.

"Okay. But at least let me take you to the ER. That much blood could mean you might need stitches."

Instead of responding Kendall shut the bathroom door in his face. He didn't want to think about stitches. Or hospitals. Or that unspoken word.

He took another look at his reflection noticing for the first time a dark hickie on his neck. So that had been why James was keen on hearing about his night initially. He stared at it then back down to the bruises on his hips.

Maybe someone had grabbed him too hard on the dancefloor. Maybe in a drunken moment he'd ventured into traffic and had to be yanked back. Maybe…

His eyes began to burn and Kendall dived for the toilet. Chucking into the white bowl he let his tears go, pretending that it was all because of the hangover.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

James didn't know what to do. In serious situations he always went to Kendall but in this case that was clearly not an option. It was obvious what had happened but his friend was in no mood to admit it to himself or anyone else. His lame explanation proved as much. He fell? Come on!

Kendall needed a doctor. And an officer too. Because whoever did this needed to pay. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kendall vomiting. His instinct kicked in and he charged in, dropping to his knees to comfort him.

Kendall was crying. He hadn't seen Kendall cry since kindergarten. When his father had left.

Cuddling behind him, James stroked his hair back, a gesture he'd seen Mrs. Knight do when Kendall was sick or hurt over the years. It seemed to help, his friend relaxed against him. But the tears didn't stop, and the coughing along with it.

Nothing came up when Kendall retched. He was officially on empty. But the more James stroked his hair the less violent his body convulsed and soon he was just lying against the bowl in sniffles.

"J-James?"

His voice was raw from the expulsion of bile and emotion.

"Yea?"

"Don't…don't tell anybody, okay?"

Of course not. It wasn't his secret to tell.

"Okay. But you have to promise me something."

Kendall answered with a weak nod.

"You have to let me take you to a hospital. We could go far out of town to one where nobody knows us. We could even use fake names if you want but please. You need a doctor."

The fact that Kendall didn't argue both worried and relieved James at the same time. He knew his best friend to be pretty stubborn. That he'd lost his fight within wasn't good.

They settled on a small ER in a suburb a good ways from LA and clad in baseball caps and baggy clothes, drove over. Kendall was still sore, it was obvious by the way he sat leaning to his side but he didn't complain. James had supplied him with a water bottle and aspirin for his head. He drank it down in silence.

Halfway there James received a text from Carlos asking if he wanted to hang. As Logan barely seemed to have time for him or anyone anymore he'd been leaning a lot more on James. They'd been getting a lot closer lately which was an odd thing to say considering they'd been friends since childhood.

"It's Carlos," he announced just to make conversation.

Kendall nodded.

"He's probably bored or something. Logan's been so busy with studying and stuff," James rambled.

His best friend was barely paying attention. At the emergency they pretended to be outsiders with no insurance just for the anonymity but when the nurse handed them a series of paperwork asking for a social and other info Kendall froze.

"You guys can't say anything about what we're here for, right?" James asked her warily.

She shook her head.

"Not if we want to keep our careers. That would be a violation of Federal HIPPA laws."

James nodded before turning back to a visibly tense Kendall.

"See, even if you tell them your real name nobody would find out. It's against the law for them to say anything."

He waited for his friend to decide. When he finally nodded, James took the paperwork and they restarted the registration process. A few hours later the exam was finished, stitches applied, prescriptions for pain and antivirals were given and the two were back in LA.


	2. chapter 2

When they arrived home two guests were waiting. Using the spare key Kendall had given Logan (because Carlos would lose it), their bandmates had let themselves in and taken the liberty to prepare lunch. Grilled cheese sandwiches and iced tea.

Kendall wasn't really hungry and mumbled as much after at least greeting them both. He retired to his room, meds in hand.

"Is he sick?" Logan asked James after hearing the bedroom door shut.

Carlos set a plate in front of James with two sandwiches.

"Sick? What makes you say that?"

"The drugstore bag he had with him. I was the allergy king growing up remember? I know what filled prescriptions look like."

James decided to stick to the truth without revealing anything.

"Yea... yea he's not feeling well."

Carlos poured a glass of tea and scooted it to him.

"Aww poor Kendall. We should do something for him."

That was a great idea.

"I'll see if Camille can make that homemade chicken soup she makes when I'm sick," Logan remarked.

"It helped a lot when I got the flu last year."

Carlos looked at him.

"I thought you guys were on a break now. With your class schedule and all."

Logan shrugged.

"We are but this is important. Kendall's sick."

His Latino friend agreed and started on his lunch.

"Mmmf frrrbbb bnggg cnn cnn," he offered, his mouth full.

James had his sandwich midway to his mouth.

"What?"

Carlos started but Logan held up a hand to stop him.

"Dude, swallow your food first."

As they waited for him to comply, James couldn't help but to smirk. That was Carlos for you.

"I said I could get him a get-well basket. You know with video games, corndogs, candy. The things that make him happy."

Logan gave him a look.

"Those are the things that make you happy. Besides he can't have candy if he's sick. And especially not corndogs."

Carlos frowned, disappointed. His lip took on a slight pout at being shot down.

"But it's a good idea though," Logan admitted, causing their dejected friend to lose his pout.

"James, can you help him get the right stuff for the basket? I would but I'm probably going to be all day helping Camille with the soup."

"Yea. Sure."

They went on with their lunch, talking of get-well activities, their next rehearsal and the usual. James thought about Kendall and wished that he could tell his friends so that they could help him with his true affliction. Chicken soup and video games didn't do much for rape.

Rape.

His best friend—a guy—had been raped. He knew that things like that could and did happen, but not to guys like Kendall. He was strong and stubborn and, well he was a leader. Though he was the skinniest of their crew he was no snowflake. He stood about the same height as James (six feet) and his shoulders were broad and masculine. He bore strong German features that made him attractive but not girlish. Plus he was….he was Kendall.

The irony was that Kendall often worried that one day James would have one drink too many and fall prey to some creep. It was why he always accompanied him when he went drinking.

"I'm going to go check on Kendall really quick," he announced after finishing his food.

The others nodded and continued chatting. He knocked softly at his roommate's door before cracking it for a peek inside. Kendall was lying in bed, his face buried in his pillow. He had changed out of his baggy jeans and flannel into the cotton pjs his mom had sent for the winter last year.

Soft even breathing said that he was asleep. Good, he needed his rest. James stood watching him for a minute feeling confused, angry…protective. This was his best friend that someone had harmed. That someone had violated. Something in him raged at that and demanded justice.

He wanted to help Kendall, he wanted to heal him and he wanted the bastard who'd done this to him pay. James just had to figure out how to make that happen.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Kendall slept through the next few days off and on. When he woke he would find Carlos and Logan there offering him saltines and soup and ginger ale. Apparently James had convinced them that he had the flu. Despite his lack of appetite James had urged him to at least try the soup Logan had brought. Eventually he did, though he made it clear that he was doing so to keep up appearances rather than because his friend begged him to. The dish was actually pretty good.

Carlos had brought a basket with his favorite video games with snacks and candy, proudly proclaiming that James had helped. Future doctor Logan had tsked but didn't say anything. Kendall found that he wasn't often alone. The presence of his friends actually helped him to feel…normal. Like nothing had happened to him. Except it had.

He still couldn't remember.

That was probably the worst part, that he knew he'd been violated but he had no idea who had done it or how it had happened. Obviously his drunken state had made it easier for the attacker but how had he cornered him? Where had it occurred? Had he been conscious during the assault? If he just had some type of answers…

"Kendall? You okay?"

He found Logan's concerned brown eyes on him.

"Yea. I'm fine."

He went back to fake watching the tv but his friend's eyes lingered.

"I can get you some water. Some more soup if you need."

The doctor had encouraged a liquid diet for a week or so. All he'd eaten these past days was soup.

"I'm fine. Watch the movie."

Logan reluctantly turned back to the screen. Were he anybody else, Kendall knew his friend would press on but he was Kendall. When he spoke his friends listened.

Left with his thoughts again, Kendall tried to remember something—anything after the club. Maybe it had happened at the club.

 _But then how did I get home_?

He still didn't have his car keys. James had a spare copy and had gone down to the club to see if he could find the vehicle. He'd returned with it, not a scratch on it's coat.

 _There are no uber receipts in my account._

That thought left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. As Kendall mowed on it, an excited Carlos burst into the apartment.

"Guys, you are NOT going to believe who I ran into!"

He jumped excitedly, glancing around.

"Where's James? He has to hear this too."

Their pretty friend was in the bathroom finishing up one of his forever long showers. He'd gone running that morning to work off steam. Kendall and Logan had declined to join him.

"He's in the shower," Logan answered.

Carlos made a beeline for the bathroom and pounded on the door.

"James get out here!"

He was practically dancing in place. Despite his mood, Kendall had to admit that his curiosity was piqued. He turned his body to face his friend better.

"James!"

The bathroom door opened, releasing the steam from the hot shower as a towel clad James appeared.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes shot to Kendall protectively. He didn't notice Carlos hopping excitedly.

"Carlos has some news," Kendall remarked.

"He wants to share it with all of us."

Catching himself, Carlos nodded.

"Yea, you'll never guess who I ran into."

His skin still wet, James stepped out the bathroom. The air immediately chilled him and his nipples hardened. He barely noticed.

"I was minding my own business at the Jamba Juice when out of nowhere there's Dak Zevon. We start chatting it up and he mentions how he got VIP passes into this hot new club downtown. The one everybody wants in but you gotta be in your twenties. What's it called—"

"Blaise," James's eyes met Kendall's.

"—yea, he said the owner gave them to him but he can't make it because he's in talks with Disney and can't afford to be seen partying right now. So guess who he gave them to!"

Beaming like a school kid, he pulled them from behind his back. Four passes just as he'd announced. Logan perked up in his seat. Though he wasn't a big partyer the idea of an exclusive establishment with a more mature crowd of people appealed to him.

"Awesome, Carlos. We should go this weekend!"

Kendall only stared, the still healing bruises on his hips a reminder of his lone night at Blaise. He suddenly felt them, felt the soreness of that horrible morning after, the humiliation as the doctor had stitched up that personal part of his body. The cold gloved hands and swabs and…the feeling of being violated.

He was up on his feet before he knew it, snatching the passes from a confused Carlos.

"You're not going to that fucking club."

The passes were thick as it was, together impossible to cut through but it didn't stop him from tearing one in half on it's own.

"Kendall, no!"

Carlos grabbed at the passes like a child attempting to rescue his favorite toy.

"What are you doing?" Logan was just as horrified.

Kendall blocked Carlos with one arm, using his height advantage to hold the remaining passes out of his reach.

"Kendall!"

He shoved his friend away, managing to rip into the second pass before Carlos was on him again. When he moved the passes behind him, however, Logan crept up from the rear and snatched them away.

Kendall whirled on him but his friend was already running for the door. Logan was fast but Kendall had longer legs and a desperate determination. He couldn't let what happened to him happen to his friends. He had to protect them. Logan had barely touched the knob when Kendall tackled him to the floor.

"You can't go!" he was shouting, clawing at Logan's balled fists.

"You can't!"

Logan was struggling, both parties breathing hard. Kendall was finding it increasingly difficult to suck in air. He barely registered the voices behind him, the hands attempting to separate the two as he fought for those goddamned passes. He had to protect his friends. At all costs.

"You can't!"

He was screaming now, his movements frantic. He felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him from a wide-eyed and frozen Logan. Kendall tried to fight back, to free himself but the grip was too strong. He began kicking like crazy, his voice unrecognizable as he repeated; "You can't go! You can't go!"

He wasn't aware of the tears pouring down his reddened face nor the hiccupped breaths between words. Carlos came into view, just as shocked as Logan. The arms around him didn't let up, but the warm presence behind him was speaking to him.

"It's okay, Kendall. You're safe. Shhh."

The voice was calm, soothing. Repeating itself.

"You're safe now. I'm here."

He was losing momentum. Tiring.

"You're safe."

Kendall fell back against the damp heat, physically and mentally drained. His tears kept coming, his body shaking with them. They sat there on the floor, the hold never loosening, the words never ceasing. They promised him safety. That he would be okay.

"Don't let them go there, James. Don't…"

His speech faded into a fit of tears.

"It's okay. You're safe now, Kendall."

His head hanging low, he clung to James's words as he wept.


	3. chapter 3

It had taken quite a bit of time to calm Kendall down. Logan and Carlos had only stared, completely lost as their friend had come apart right before their eyes.

Kendall never came apart. He was like a rock. Solid.

James had held him close, reassuring him over and over until he'd cried himself into exhaustion. Then James had stood him up and guided him back to his room for a nap.

The guys were too shocked to notice that James's towel had come undone during the melee. But he noticed, coming from Kendall's room in a pair of Kendall's sweats.

The three of their eyes met.

"He doesn't have the flu, does he?" Logan broke the silence.

James shook his head. He noticed his towel on the floor and picked it up.

"What happened to him?" Carlos asked, shaken.

James sat down on the couch, sighing.

"I can't say. I promised him I wouldn't but it happened the night he went out alone. He went to that Blaise club and…well you saw him."

He ran his hands down his face, frustration and pain ebbing him. He wanted to hurt whoever had hurt Kendall. Who'd sent him spiraling.

"The meds the other day," Logan connected, "were because of whatever happened."

Again, James nodded. Carlos was looking extremely troubled.

"Did Kendall get beat up at Blaise?"

He had to find a seat before he finished.

"Did he get…bashed?"

Despite the liberal Hollywood scene there were still people who disapproved of certain activities between men. While Kendall wasn't waving a rainbow flag the way some did, he wasn't exactly in the closet either.

James closed his eyes, wanting to explain for Kendall's sake but holding true to his promise to him. This was Kendall's deeply personal pain. He had no right to share it without his permission.

"When he's ready, Kendall will talk to you, I'm sure. But it's not my place."

Though neither of his friends were happy in the dark, they both seemed to understand. Logan glanced thoughtfully toward Kendall's bedroom door.

"How do we help him if we don't know what's wrong?"

James only shrugged.

"I'm not even sure how to help him and I do know what's wrong."

The three sat in silence for a moment.

"I think we should go to the club," Carlos blurted.

"Whatever happened had to have happened there. I want answers."

Logan shook his head.

"You saw Kendall. He'll flip if we go near there."

"Then we don't tell him."

James looked over at him.

"You don't even know what you're looking for Los."

"I don't care, I'll find it. Whoever got Kendall like this needs to pay!"

There was conviction in his eyes, a fierceness James hadn't seen before. Seeing their leader broken that way had done something to the Latino.

"He doesn't know who did it," James let slip.

"He was too drunk to remember."

Logan's lips parted, his eyes still on Kendall's door.

"I didn't see any bruises."

His friends turned to him.

"What?" Carlos asked.

Logan's face was falling as he spoke.

"If Kendall was gay-bashed, why doesn't he have any bruises? His face, his arms, his legs, usually when somebody beats up a stranger there are bruises."

Oh there was one bruise— the massive hickie on his neck. But his friends didn't seem to link it with his troubles. James didn't say anything.

"Maybe they hit him in the chest?" Carlos wasn't quite getting where Logan was going.

"Bashers wouldn't be so considerate."

James groaned.

"He wasn't bashed," Logan concluded.

"But something happened. Something bad enough that he's exhibiting classic symptoms of PTSD. And it happened at club Blaise."

A deafening silence fell over the trio.

Logan might be the smart one, but Carlos wasn't exactly dumb. He was shaking his head, not wanting to think what Logan could be thinking. He looked to James to challenge it. When he didn't, Carlos spared a glance toward Kendall's door.

"No...not Kendall."

Disbelief claimed his face.

"But he's Kendall."

James didn't say anything else, just buried his face in his hands. God he just wished he knew what to do to make things better for his friend.

No one spoke for a long time.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

It was evening when Kendall woke. Despite his slumber his entire being felt tired. It had been a restless sleep. He wasn't sure why but he was feeling anxious in own his room. As if he wasn't safe there.

Feeling his weight and more, he dragged himself to the bathroom for relief. When he came out, he noticed James sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Those my pants?"

James glanced up from whatever he'd been reading.

"Sorry, kinda had to grab the first thing I saw."

Kendall ventured over, not wanting to go back to bed. He glanced over James's shoulder to find that he was reading a tabloid article on Lucy Stone.

"Seriously, James?"

His best friend shrugged.

"What? I just wanted to see how she's faring in the media. We haven't seen her in a while."

Kendall leaned against the stool beside his, not quite sitting or standing.

"Didn't you used to crush on her?"

James gave him a smirk.

"Didn't you used to date her?"

Kendall waved it off. It had been a confusing time.

"How are _you_ faring?" James quietly asked.

He shrugged in response.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired but, fine."

He hoped James wouldn't bring up earlier.

"You want to talk? About what happened today?"

Damnit.

"Not particularly, no."

James closed the magazine, turned to completely face him. Kendall started to stand but his best friend's hand touched his elbow.

"I'm fine, okay," the blond insisted.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"But you're not and I do because I care about you. So, about today..."

Kendall took a deep breath. He was too tired to argue.

"We can't let Carlos and Logan go there," he insisted.

"Their like lambs to the slaughter. Logan can't hold a drink and Carlos might drink the whole bar and pass out. I have to protect them James."

His best friend nodded, understandingly.

"You just want to keep them safe."

Now he was getting it.

"Yes! Which is why those VIP passes have to go. Please tell me they don't still have them."

He would march over to their place right now; he was willing to do a home invasion to burn the damn things if he had to. James lifted his hand to rest on Kendall's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about that. They know not to drink or party there."

Kendall felt himself relax a little.

"Good."

"Hey, how'd you sleep? You don't look so rested."

Kendall swatted his hand when James attempted to examine the bags under his eyes. His friend refused to be deterred and gave Kendall's hand a light slap. He frowned as James's thumb touched his skin carefully.

"I can make some tea if that'll help. Maybe apply some of my avocado eye cream."

Kendall shook his head.

"I am not wearing eye cream. But I'll take the tea. With a spoonful of honey."

James rose with a smile and found the old-school kettle Kendall had secured at a thrift store three months ago. As he prepared the water he glanced over.

"If it'll help I can sit with you. To help you get to sleep."

Kendall rested his arms on the counter.

"It's not the getting to sleep I have a problem with," he confessed.

"Thanks to the meds I can fall asleep fine but when I wake up I still feel…" he didn't know how to describe it.

Antsy? Anxious? Nervous? Unsafe?

"I don't know why. It's not like I can actually remember. So what the hell is wrong with me?"

James set the kettle on the stove and flicked on the eye before returning to his seat.

"I don't know. Maybe a part of you does remember? But like, it's suppressed or something. Like people with amnesia. Sometimes going to old familiar spots will jog their memory."

Kendall hadn't considered that.

"So you're saying maybe if I go back there to Blaise I may remember something about what happened."

James's head shook instantly.

"Oh no, you're definitely not going back there. I won't allow it. It's my turn to protect you."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I don't need protecting James."

"Well tough because you're getting it anyway."

He wasn't used to being protected. Being the eldest and the only boy, it had been his job to protect his mom and sister when his father had left. Then with his goofy friends he'd had to protect them from themselves. The idea of someone, especially James of all people, protecting him seemed silly.

"Whatever."

He opened James's magazine and flipped through it. Big Time Rush had made the best dressed list for the VMAs. He remembered that appearance.

When the tea was finished, James made his mug just as he'd asked. He slid it in front of him and the delicious steam warmed Kendall's face.

"Thanks," he grinned, lifting the mug, for the first time truly relaxing that day.

"You're the best."

Then it hit him, like an icy wave knocking the wind out of his chest. Brief images flooded him, the sensations and sounds.

 _"Why don't I show you exactly why I am the best."_

His body trembled violently, his eyes lost all focus.

 _"You're not going to just tease me all night and send me off Kenny-doll."_

His mug crashed to the floor, shattering into blue and white pieces.

"Kendall?"

James was no longer there. But _he_ was, his hands groping the eighteen year old angrily. Shoving him to the bed. Tugging on his pants… There was a strangled whimper, wetness on his face and suddenly Kendall was falling too.

Instead of hitting the floor, however, he fell into a warm bare chest. The scent was familiar, something about it felt soothing but his mind couldn't quite register at the moment. Arms wrapped around him further surrounding him with the scent and Kendall tried to breathe it in.

"It's okay, you're safe. I'm here."

The voice, he needed the voice. Clung to the voice.

"I'll keep you safe."

Safe. He would never be safe.

"Not…not safe here…"

It had happened here. In his home. In his own bed.

"Of course it's safe here. I won't let anyone—"

"Not safe…not…my bed…"

The body went rigid and again Kendall sobbed. He couldn't manage much else. But the arms remained around him, holding him close. Keeping the demon away.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

It was 3am when Carlos got the call. Still half sleep, he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his cell.

"James?"

Why the hell was he calling so late?

The voice on the other line was low, lethal, filled with a quiet rage.

"Tomorrow. We're going to that fucking club. I'm in."


	4. chapter 4

Logan was against it. He thought the plan was foolhardy, dangerous. They still weren't sure who or what to look for. And even if they did find it or him, as James had let slip, what the hell were they supposed to do? Beat him up? This wasn't a hockey brawl. This was real life with real consequences.

"You're not coming anyway," Carlos told him as they made their way down the hall to Kendall and James's place.

"Somebody has to stay with Kendall."

"Great so just the two of you against God-knows-who. That sounds smart."

"We have to do something!" Carlos snapped.

"Kendall's our friend. And he hurt him. Really bad."

James still hadn't gone into detail but the way he'd sounded over the phone that night had been enough of a clue. Something had transpired to make the pretty boy want to do unpretty things.

When they entered the apartment Kendall was still asleep in James's room. James carefully shut the bedroom door.

"How is he?" Logan asked.

James sighed, worry mixed in with anger.

"For now he's okay but I don't know. We might have to move."

His friends stared blankly at him. James cursed under his breath.

"I can't really explain it—"

"Cut the crap James, we know he was—" Logan couldn't say the r word— "assaulted at Blaise. It's why you want to go down there so bad."

James shook his head.

"No, not at Blaise. The bastard brought him back here to do it."

Logan gasped. Carlos felt his heart drop.

"He can't—" James was blinking back angry tears.

"He can't even sleep in his own room anymore. Not since he remembered last night. That son of a bitch came into our home and did that to him. In his own fucking bed."

His handsome jaw was clenching.

"We're going down there and we're talking to everybody who may have been there that night. Bartenders, bouncers, regulars, you name it. I want to know who he danced with, who bought him drinks, who he turned down. And especially who he left with because he didn't drive home. And he didn't order any ride."

Carlos was feeling his energy. Finally a plan of action.

"And when we find this guy we deal with him," he agreed.

He and James shared a dangerous look. Logan hadn't seen anything remotely close since sixth grade when a bully had socked him in the face. Kendall had found the bully at the arcade and blacked his eye. But he hadn't had the vengeful look that Carlos and James wore today.

"Wait, shouldn't we call the police?"

Clearly he had to be the voice of reason here.

"Kendall doesn't want to file a report. He doesn't want anyone to know," James explained.

"I'm sure the only reason I know is because I was the one who saw the blood."

Blood? Carlos's stomach turned. Logan had to sit down.

"Blood?" the future doctor repeated.

He'd known that rape was violent but hearing about blood made it even more real.

"And the bruises."

Logan remembered his assessment the day before. He hadn't seen any bruises on Kendall's arms and legs. He didn't want to imagine where they were.

Carlos murmured a curse. Kendall didn't deserve this.

"We're doing this tonight," James announced.

"Logan, under no circumstances are you to let Kendall know where we are. The cover story is we're at the gym. If he asks about those VIP passes, tell him I made you throw them out."

Logan shifted uncomfortably. Usually if James or Carlos had some reckless plan it was Kendall who talked them out of it. But that wouldn't be happening this time.

"If he finds out about this he's going to kill us all," Logan swallowed.

After how Kendall had reacted to the VIP passes he hated to imagine what he'd do about this. James shook his head.

"Even if he wanted to it wouldn't be any time soon. You didn't see him last night. He wasn't…he wasn't the Kendall we're used to. He was so…"

Broken.

"Then we'll get him back," Carlos vowed.

"After we take care of the bastard from the bar."

James nodded, his jaw setting once more.

"Yea, we will."

BTRBTRBTR

When Kendall awoke this time he found Logan sitting up, watching him from James's side of the bed.

James's side of the bed? It was all James's side of the bed. It was James's bed.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked.

Logan shrugged.

"I was worried about you. After yesterday so I thought I'd check in."

Kendall grunted as he sat up, sleep still in his eye. He wanted to avoid all talk of yesterday.

"Where's James?"

"He and Carlos went to the gym."

Sounded like those two. Of their group of friends James and Carlos were the most dedicated when it came to working out. Though Logan accompanied Carlos from time to time he didn't live by it like they did.

"I hope you're not here to babysit me," Kendall stretched on the bed.

"Babysit? Why would you think—"

Kendall wasn't dumb. He made sure to communicate that to Logan with his eyes.

"James made you stay here with me, didn't he?"

Logan was shaking his head.

"No, I was worried. You really scared us yesterday, Kendall. I've never seen you like that before."

Of course. He'd lost his head and now all of his friends were probably thinking he was weak. He wasn't weak.

"What did you do with those passes?" Kendall had the sudden urge to know.

"James made me throw them out."

Kendall's body sagged in relief.

"Good."

He ran his fingers through his hair, thankful. If anything ever happened to his friends, if he ever failed to protect them he didn't know what he'd do.

There was an awkward silence.

Kendall had a feeling it had to do with his behavior the day before. He had to get Logan's mind off the matter.

"Hey, let's play one of those games Carlos bought," he suggested.

Video games and food were the ultimate distractions with his friends. He started to get up but Logan was already on his feet.

"I'll get it for you, which one?"

Kendall shrugged.

"Just bring the whole basket. I left it by the couch."

Logan nodded and started out the room when he stumbled over something. He barely caught himself, nearly face-planting into the floor. Kendall leaped up, ready to come to his aid.

"Whoa Loges, you all right?"

He helped an embarrassed but otherwise healthy Logan steady himself.

"Yea, I'm okay. Geez, you'd think by now James would learn to pick up his things."

The two glanced down at the offending object that had tripped the poor guy. It was black and white with a designer logo. James's gym bag.

"Wait a minute," one didn't live with a guy as long as Kendall had and not know said guy's routines, his possessions, the gym bag he proudly flaunted after his best friend gifted it to him last Christmas.

It was James's freaking gym bag.

As if he needed confirmation, Kendall kneeled down and tore the zipper open, finding his best friend's workout shorts and other accessories. Behind him, Logan gulped audibly.

"You said James was at the gym."

The brunette didn't speak.

"Logan, you said James and Carlos were at the gym."

He glanced up at him. It was the panic on his pale face that triggered Kendall's alarm bells.

"Logan?"

It wasn't like his friends had never lied to each other before. He certainly had hidden a thing or two in the past but never was it as serious as Logan's wide eyes warned it to be. He recognized the look; his friend always buckled under pressure and somehow there seemed to be a lot riding on this lie he'd told him about James and the gym. Wanting an answer, Kendall stood to his full height. His shorter friend shifted nervously.

"Logan…"

He didn't raise his voice, wasn't angry at all but he definitely had a bad feeling. A part of him hoped that it was just some surprise his friends had whipped up. Maybe James and Carlos were buying him some get-well gift or something. But Logan was too fidgety, too caught-in-headlights.

"I have to go to the bathroom," the anxious lad tried to dip from the room, further ringing Kendall's alarms.

A deep panic suddenly struck him.

 _God please tell me they didn't go there._

But what else would have Logan so petrified?

"Where'd you throw away the passes?" Kendall tried to control the tremor that started in his chest.

"I-in the garbage."

"Where? Your place? Here?"

Brown eyes darted back and forth.

"Uh my place. After we left."

Kendall didn't buy it. His heart lurching up toward his throat, he found his shoes at the foot of James's bed and pulled them on.

"Okay, let's just swing over there and you can show me," his remarked, no bluff in him.

He needed to know that his friends were safe. That they weren't putting themselves in harm's way. Logan blinked.

"You're serious?"

Kendall stood, moving toward the door as his answer. Logan chased after.

"Wait," he cried when Kendall started to exit the apartment.

"I just remembered. I took out the garbage last night so it's not there anymore."

That didn't slow him down.

"Trash day isn't til Wednesday. They should still be in the back dumpster."

If he had to he'd dig through a hundred dumpsters to keep them safe.

"Kendall!"

He turned to face him, already knowing what Logan would say.

"You didn't throw them away did you?"

Logan's eyes hit the floor.

"Are they there? At Blaise? Tonight?"

A guy as pretty as James wouldn't stand a chance. And Carlos was way too reckless to watch out for himself. They couldn't be there! Before he knew it he had his friend's shoulders on a death grip.

"Logan, answer me damnit!" he nearly shrieked.

Logan looked up at him the expression of fear leaving his face for one of empathy. Of pain.

"Kendall, I know why you're so upset."

It wasn't what he'd been expecting to hear. Not at all.

"What?"

Logan reached up to touch his hands on his shoulders.

"After yesterday I knew something happened. You forget I took psych last semester. I recognized the signs. Somebody at Blaise hurt you. That's why you didn't want us to go."

His brown eyes searched Kendall's for confirmation. He knew. How did he know? Kendall jerked away, shame filling him. His friends weren't supposed to know of his weakness.

"I don't—" but he couldn't deny what Logan clearly knew.

"Did James—"

The brunette shook his head.

"He didn't say anything. I figured it out."

Based on his outburst yesterday.

"Me, Carlos and James we're here for you. Whatever you need. Okay? You're not alone."

He didn't want to think of his friends knowing. It was humiliating enough that James did but Carlos and Logan too?

"Where are James and Carlos?" he quickly changed the subject.

Logan looked away.

"That's what I thought!"

He bolted from the apartment, down to the parking garage with one thought in mind. He had to get to Blaise. He had to find his friends. He had to save them before it happened to them too.

Logan was on his heels, which was a good thing because Kendall didn't have his car keys. And James had his spare. With a look he confiscated Logan's and the two were racing down to den of his nightmares.

BRTBRTBRTRBTR

James and Carlos learned real quick that the questioning routine wouldn't get them far. This club was for those wanting to escape the spotlight, cut loose without the cameras. That meant they knew how to use discretion. On to Plan B, which consisted of James offering himself as bait. The two reasoned that because he was tall, bore light eyes and brown hair he was closer to Kendall's archetype. Surely Kendall's attacker would be drawn to him. Despite the vast differences, what man could resist James Diamond?

Carlos would remain on the lookout and when the creep got frisky they would show him what happened when you hurt one of theirs.

"Open your shirt a little more," Carlos suggested.

Without waiting he reached up and undid a couple of buttons. James raised an eyebrow and Carlos explained.

"Shows off your pecs. It'll get you noticed."

They were banking on it. The two began to mingle with the crowd, James putting on his best flirtatious act for potential admirers. Carlos was right. He did get noticed. A lot.

Many a drink was offered his way. Many a gaze. A few grabby hands. It was nothing he wasn't used to, it was part of why Kendall was so protective when they went out. But knowing what had happened, that any of these grabby guys could be the one who'd raped his friend gave him a whole new outlook. Even still, James Diamond always enjoyed a good flirt.

Carlos sat at the bar, watching him on the dancefloor. He had to be vigilant. For Kendall's sake. Still, he couldn't help but to admire the way his friend's body moved so effortlessly, the way his lips curved charmingly. It was like watching magic before his eyes. The James Diamond effect. No man could resist.

 _Not even Dak Zevon I bet._

He quickly shook it off, remembering his reason for being there. He had no time to think about his new acquaintance. Or the way his tummy fluttered when said acquaintance had actually remembered his name. He was here for Kendall nothing more. Still, it was always nice to watch James in action.

"Your boyfriend?"

He jumped at the voice beside his ear. Whether from the proximity or the words spoken he wasn't sure.

"What? No! No, he's my friend. Just my friend," Carlos sputtered.

The guy was older, definitely worked out. He had a calm, knowing demeanor about him.

"Just your friend, huh? But is that all you want him to be?"

Carlos blinked taken aback. Sure James was attractive but...he was just his friend. The man smiled apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I overstepped. It just looked like you were into him is all."

He offered a hand.

"The name's Greg."

He seemed trustworthy. Easy to talk to. Carlos accepted.

"Carlos."

He glanced over at James. So far still safe.

"You always watch your friends so hard?"

Carlos paused. He couldn't give away his mission.

"I uh…"

Greg chuckled.

"Just messing with you. I've never seen you around here before. You seem a little…young."

Carlos shrugged.

"Not a problem when I got one of these."

He flashed his VIP pass and felt quite pleased when the older man was impressed.

"Oh you must be pretty important to have one of those," Greg remarked.

James was still secure so Carlos relaxed a little.

"I like to think so. Maybe to the guy that gave them to me anyway."

He remembered Dak's easy smile.

"This guy, is he just a friend too?"

"Dak? He's—"

 _I don't know what he is. We never hung out or anything._

Greg seemed to take pity on his lost look.

"Don't worry about it. Who needs labels right?"

He gave a congenial smile that relaxed Carlos more. This Greg seemed really nice.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to watch your friend."

He stood to leave and Carlos almost asked him to stay. He liked talking to him.

 _Now isn't the time to talk. I'm on a mission here._

"If I don't see you around," Greg pulled a card from his pocket.

"Here's my cell. If you ever want to chat."

Genuinely touched by the offer, Carlos took the card and placed it in his back pocket.

"Sure, umm thanks."

He watched Greg leave, already planning to call him sometime.

 _What a nice guy_ , he thought, unaware of the sly smile on the older man's face.


	5. chapter 5

There was no stopping Kendall when his mind was set. Even in this perturbed state his stubbornness reigned. Logan bit his nails nervously as Kendall weaved through traffic like a madman. It was a miracle they weren't in an accident, let alone pulled over by the cops. They reached Blaise in less than twenty minutes and he had to step up to a jog to keep up with his taller friend.

The doorman seemed to recognize Kendall and half smiled.

"Big Time Rush? I see you brought the rest of your band."

He lifted the rope to allow entry.

"Your friends are already inside."

Kendall visibly tensed before hurrying into the establishment. Logan stayed on him. Inside, Kendall's eyes darted about. He wouldn't stop moving, his pace harried as he searched. The odds of spotting Carlos and James in this crowd weren't very high but at least with James they could count on finding a crowd of men swarming. He drew attention without even trying.

"Kendall, please you shouldn't be here," Logan tried to reason again.

The entire car ride he'd begged him to turn around. He wasn't sure that returning to Blaise would be a good idea for Kendall. And once James and Carlos found out they'd have his ass for allowing it.

" _They_ shouldn't be here!" he snapped, still searching.

Logan knew when he was defeated. He gave in, realizing that the sooner they found their friends the sooner Kendall would leave.

"Knowing Carlos, he'd hit the bar first," he suggested.

Kendall seemed to know exactly where that was. He started off in the direction, Logan presumed, of the bar. They barely got five feet when the blond suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, causing Logan to bump into him.

"Kendall?"

One look at his friend, however stole Logan's words. He'd gone white as a sheet. His eyes were wide and something akin to fright filled them. Logan followed Kendall's gaze curious to see what had his normally strong-willed friend gaping in fear. He saw the crowd of people, no one necessarily standing out as a menace.

It was by the bar, a few harmless looking guys, a couple of ladies. His eyes briefly caught a handsome man in an expensive designer shirt and slacks, the kind of guy women wanted and men wanted to be. He glanced over him, still trying to find what Kendall was staring at.

Then Kendall's head turned slowly, following the cause of his trepidation. Again Logan trailed after and was stunned to find that the only moving target had been the designer shirt guy. What did this mean? Was he…

His thoughts were broken when suddenly Kendall went down. Hard. Barely holding himself up on fours his friend emptied his stomach all over the floor.

"Shit."

Logan kneeled down, touched his back in an attempt to comfort him. Kendall yanked away like he was acid, screaming something incoherent and frantic. Logan jumped back, shaken.

 _What do I do?_

He couldn't handle this alone. He needed back up. Remembering Kendall's last meltdown, he recalled how James had seemed to calm him. Okay, this was definitely a job for James.

He kept his eyes on Kendall as he dialed.

"Your friend can't hold his drink?" a passerby laughed.

Logan ignored him. At least Kendall appeared to be drunk and not…losing his shit. When James didn't answer, he called Carlos.

"Hey, you might want to get him to the bathroom at least," another "helpful" passerby.

Logan watched Kendall continue to dry heave. The weight of helplessness bore upon him. He couldn't stand seeing his friend like this. His defender so defeated.

"Logan, I'm busy," Carlos was shouting over the music.

"I have to watch James—"

"Kendall's here at Blaise and he's freaking out! I need you to get James and meet us a few feet from the bar."

"I'm at the bar now," Carlos informed him.

Logan peered in that direction and sure enough he saw the Latino stand up on his stool. He stood as well, waved his arms until Carlos spotted him.

"Get down from there before you hurt yourself!"

Carlos hopped down to the floor.

"I'll grab James."

When he hung up Logan kneeled back down by Kendall. He didn't touch him this time but he remained close. He wouldn't allow him to feel alone.

 _I'll be his defender._

It wasn't long before James and Carlos arrived. James immediately dropped to his knees beside the weeping blond, missing the vomit somehow.

"Hey. I'm here. Kendall?"

Logan and Carlos watched as James cautiously took their friend into his arms. Unlike the last time Kendall didn't kick or scream. He just sank into him like a deflated balloon. James didn't move, just held him close, allowing him to relax against his chest.

When Kendall was okay to walk they were able to get him out to the parking lot and into James's car. The second the door shut James was on Logan.

"Why the hell would you bring him here?!" he hissed, careful not to raise his voice for Kendall's sake.

Logan backed away.

"I didn't bring him, he brought me! He figured it out when he found your gym bag on the floor genius. If you're going to come up with a lie at least cover the first base."

James glared.

"You didn't have to tell him where we were."

"I didn't! He's messed up right now but he's still Kendall. You know he's not stupid."

Carlos was looking back at the club.

"And we know you could never really stand up to Kendall," he murmured.

Logan gave him a look.

"Neither could you."

Carlos didn't object.

"We need to get back in there and find that guy," he remarked.

James checked on Kendall through the back window.

"We need to get him home. Come up with a new plan."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll take him home. Los, you good to ride with Logan?"

Carlos nodded.

"Oh we took my car," Logan remembered.

"Kendall drove."

James didn't say anything, just went around to climb in his car. He spoke to Kendall then called Logan over.

"The keys."

He dropped them in Logan's hand.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. I think it's best of we let Kendall rest tonight."

They were all in agreement on that. After James pulled off Carlos was silent. Logan noted his pensive expression, understanding perfectly his frustration.

"We can't just leave," he didn't take his eyes off the building.

"Not without finding him."

"I think Kendall and I already did," Logan said quietly.

Kendall's reaction when he'd looked toward the bar. The way his gaze had followed that man… It had to be him.

"What?" Carlos was all ears.

"Why didn't you say anything when James was here?"

"Kendall needs him right now. I didn't want to distract him from that."

James was the only one that could reach Kendall in this state. Logan dared not take him from him.

"You saw the guy?" Carlos was fidgety now, ready to get physical.

"I saw Kendall freak out when he saw the guy. I didn't get close but I saw him. If he's not the one then I'm Dak Zevon."

Carlos flinched.

"Dak Zevon? Why'd you bring him up?"

Logan shrugged.

"I don't know. He's the first opposite me name I thought of."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"But he's in there," Carlos repeated.

"The guy that did that to Kendall? You're sure?"

Oh he was sure.

"Then let's go get him!"

"Without James?" Logan protested.

"I don't think so. I'm not a fighter and your last real fight was in seventh grade."

Carlos puffed up his chest.

"I kicked his ass though."

Yes he had. Having a cop for a father, Carlos had been taught early in life the art of self-defense and brawling. It was part of why everyone loved him on their hockey team back in the day. Though he wasn't a violent personality, if forced he could give you a run for your money. Kendall had never had to defend Carlos from bullies.

"But this guy is bigger than James."

All the more reason to go to the cops. They were Big Time Rush not Big Time Vigilantes.

"I don't care how big he is, he hurt Kendall!"

"Yea and he'll hurt us in another way if we run in there without James," Logan reasoned.

When Carlos didn't appear receptive, he grabbed his shoulders. That forced Carlos to look at him.

"We're going to get him. But not if he beats the crap out of us first."

His friend considered his words.

"But he's in there now! What if he leaves? What if he never comes back? He can't get away with this."

A guy like that wouldn't only pop up once or twice in a sleek club like Blaise. And even if he did, he wouldn't be able to resist other clubs. He was vain, he liked to show off and based off what he'd done to Kendall he liked to dominate. No this wouldn't be his last time there.

"He won't get away with it. We'll make sure of that. Remember, I know what he looks like now."

But what he didn't know was what to do about it.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

He was there.

It had been the only words Kendall had spoken, really a whisper against James's chest as he'd held him earlier.

He was there.

It was taking everything in him not to leap out of bed and go back down to Blaise. But he couldn't leave Kendall. Not like this. For now Kendall was sleeping against him, his breath soft and warm on James's skin. He dared not move for fear of waking him.

But those three words; that declaration taunted his mind to no end. The bastard had been there. But he and Carlos had missed him. How?

His vibrating phone cut into his thoughts. Careful not to shift Kendall, he reached over to the nightstand by the bed and grabbed it. A text from Logan.

WE NEED TO TALK. I SAW THE GUY.

James nearly shot up.

2NYT? Y DIDN'T U TELL ME

He glared at the phone, even more pissed with his friend. First he'd let Kendall figure out their location, then he'd let him go there. Now he'd seen the bastard that did this and hadn't said anything.

KENDALL NEEDED YOU.

James stared at the words. His anger didn't quite dissipate but transferred. Logan was right. He'd needed to focus all of his attention on Kendall.

WE HAVE TO DISCUSS WHAT TO DO. TOMORROW. NOON GOOD?

James glanced down at Kendall's blond head.

 _He won't get away with what he did to you._

YEA. C U THEN

He set his phone down. Took a deep breath. Exhaled.

It wasn't really Logan's fault that Kendall had figured out he'd lied about the gym. James had been careless enough to leave his bag at home. He should have at least tossed it in the car.

And to be fair, Kendall was pretty smart. It was why they'd always trusted him. So of course he would figure out what the friends he'd known all his life were up to. No matter what Logan said.

 _He was there._

The upside to this disaster was that now they had a face. Well Logan did. He wouldn't dare ask Kendall to relive it. But with Logan they could find him. They could exact justice.

 _For Kendall_.

He leaned down to kiss this top of his friend's head in his slumber, Kendall didn't even notice.


	6. Chapter 6

"The hell you mean you won't tell me?" Carlos glowered.

They'd been arguing about the issue since the night before, Carlos not letting up. He wanted a description of the guy. Demanded it. But Logan stood his ground. Even as he sat at the breakfast table.

"If I tell you then you'll go back there and do something stupid. We all need to get together first and talk about this. Including Kendall."

Logan really hoped his friend would go to the police. He was even willing to drive him. Hold his hand through the process if he needed. Whatever it took to get the guy off the streets. That way maybe Kendall could start to heal.

"I can't believe you're protecting that bastard after what he did to Kendall!"

"I'm not protecting him you idiot, I'm protecting you. Before you put yourself in harm's way!"

Carlos didn't bother to thank him for that. Instead he finished his cereal sullenly. They spent the morning not speaking, mainly Carlos not speaking to him, but rode together to Kendall and James's place. Logan drove. Outside the apartment Carlos again gave him a look but Logan ignored it and headed into the building. Carlos followed.

When James opened the door he was dressed in his workout clothes, his hair missing the usual gel. Amazingly he still looked perfect.

"Where's Kendall?" Logan asked on his way in.

James gestured toward his bedroom.

"Sleeping. He was up since three this morning. He had a nightmare."

Brought on by his visit to Blaise, he didn't have to add.

Logan sighed. He wouldn't be able to do this without Kendall.

"So are you going to tell us about the bastard that did this or what?" James demanded.

Carlos nodded, along with him.

"I think we should go to the cops," Logan told them both.

"And I know you said Kendall doesn't want to but what's the alternative? You guys try to jump this guy and what? If you don't get hurt you'll get in trouble. How do you think that will make Kendall feel?"

James folded his arms impatiently.

"We're not the ones who'll get hurt, Logan."

"You didn't see the guy. I did. He's looks pretty tough."

"So what? So are we," Carlos argued.

"Plus there's more of us than him."

"When did we get in the business of jumping people, Carlos?" Logan tried to reason.

"When that son of a bitch hurt Kendall!" his friend shot back.

James was in agreement, his hazel eyes steaming with a quiet rage.

"After what he did to Kendall, that walking pile of garbage doesn't deserve to breathe. I want him, Logan. I want him to suffer."

He could see his friend meant every word. Logan had to admit, he wanted the creep to suffer too. But not at the expense of his friends.

"And we can make him suffer. By sending him to prison."

James threw his arms skyward.

"And how do we do that? By going to court, right? Long ass trial, lawyers, putting Kendall on the stand. Making him talk about it in front of all of those people. Defense attorneys twisting his words. You know what they'll say right? They'll ask him how much he had to drink? They'll ask him why it took so long to report it. They'll ask him why he went out alone in the first place and why he let that guy bring him home?"

James pointed toward his room.

"Do you want that for him? You want to put Kendall through the public scrutiny? Hasn't he been through enough?"

In conjunction with his anger, tears glistened his eyes. Tears for Kendall. Seeing James so shaken, Logan felt his own eyes threatening to follow suit.

"You know I don't. But what do you think it'll do to him if you and Carlos go after the guy and something happens to you?"

Both parties looked away.

"James, since all of this started you've been his rock. He needs you! More than any of us Kendall needs _you._ What do you think it will do to him if you get hurt or if you go too far and end up getting arrested on his behalf?"

That gave his friend pause. Logan could see the doubt cross his handsome features.

"And Carlos, you know how Kendall's always trying to look out for you. Trying to protect you--all of us really like little brothers. How do you think he'd handle you getting carted off to the hospital or to jail for trying to avenge him? Think about it. Kendall would blame himself. On top of everything else he's going through, he would still find a way to blame himself for whatever happens to you. How is that any better than what he's feeling right now?"

When he searched the Latino's face, Carlos glanced down at the floor. He had nothing to say. Neither did James for the moment.

"I wanted to have this conversation with Kendall here," Logan sighed.

"It's his decision after all."

As his back was to the interior of the place, Logan had no way of knowing until James's eyes shifted to something behind him. The look said it all, apologetic and the panic of being caught in a secret conversation.

"My decision about what?"

Logan swallowed. Hard.

"Kendall, you're awake," he noted.

James moved over to their blond friend, placing a hand protectively on his shoulder.

"We were just trying to figure out where to take you for lunch," he lied.

Kendall eyed him dubiously.

"You want Chinese or Mexican?"

"James."

"I vote Mexican," Carlos chimed in.

"You love quesadillas right?"

Kendall gave him the same suspicious glance.

"What's really going on here guys? And don't give me crap about burritos and egg rolls."

Even with trauma they still couldn't get a thing past him. He would always be Kendall.

"We were just..." Carlos began but the tall tale fell flat with another look from the blond.

"Umm..."

"Logan?"

He cleared his throat.

"We were talking about...pressing charges. On the guy from Blaise."

Kendall's body went rigid. On cue, James began rubbing his shoulders in comfort.

"W-what?"

"Kendall, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he reassured him.

Logan didn't miss the glare James sent him, saying _see what I mean._

"I'm not trying to hurt you by bringing it up," Logan continued.

"I just want to help. Maybe if he's locked away you might feel a little safer."

Kendall was already shaking his head.

"No. No cops."

"Kendall--"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But--"

"I said no!"

Logan jumped back at the force of his yell. His friend was trembling, despite James's efforts to calm him.

"Nobody else finds out, okay! I just want to forget it ever happened. Can't we just forget it ever happened?"

He turned away, started for the kitchen. James followed while Logan trailed the two. Kendall opened the fridge, pulled out a pitcher of water. His hands shook violently as he opened the cabinet and retrieved a cup. James moved to assist, taking the pitcher but Kendall snatched it back. Water sloshed over his wrist.

"I'm not a fucking invalid! I can pour my own damn water!" he snapped.

James didn't say anything, only watched him with hurt eyes. Kendall didn't notice and began messily pouring his drink. His hands couldn't keep still, however and water splashed the counter top. Frustration burned his face red and he swore out loud.

"Goddamnit!"

The next they knew, he'd slammed the pitcher to the floor, shattering the plastic and spraying its bits and water all over the kitchen.

Kendall buried his face in his hands, suddenly sobbing. James pulled him to his chest and Kendall was sobbing into him instead.

"I just want to forget it ever happened, James. Why can't I just forget?"

Logan rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry at the scene before him. Kendall, falling apart in James's arms. This was the third time in three days he'd witnessed their leader crumble. He didn't know what to do. James seemed to have the comfort role. And Carlos was convinced that vengeance was the answer but what could he do for Kendall? How could he help?

Heavy with emotion, Logan glanced behind him to Carlos.

Only to find that Carlos wasn't there anymore.

And the door was slightly cracked. He must have gone out to get some air. Seeing Kendall like this...he could understand. Sniffling, Logan let it go. Turned back to his taller friends. And wished there was a way he could take Kendall's pain away.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Carlos was breathing hard, trying his damnedest not to burst into tears after what he'd seen. Kendall was always so strong. Nothing was ever supposed to hurt him. Nothing was ever supposed defeat him. But the way he'd been shaking and crying, something had. Someone had. Carlos needed to find that someone and defeat him back.

Sniffling he stepped out of the building. Took in a lungfull of grounding air. The only two people who knew what that bastard looked like weren't exactly cooperative at the moment. That meant that he had to find him another way. Go back to the club? James would be up for it but now it was obvious he couldn't leave Kendall's side. Logan had been right in that aspect. Kendall needed him more than anyone else. So Carlos would just have to find a new partner.

Someone who knew the club. Who knew it's regulars. Who was likely to know who had been there with Kendall the night he'd been...

 _I've never seen you around here before. You look kind of young..."_

Carlos snapped his fingers at the brilliant idea. Of course! The older guy he'd met at the bar--Greg. He spoke like he was a regular. Like he wasn't used to seeing guys like Carlos around. Maybe he frequented the place often enough to have seen Kendall.

Feeling like a genius, he found the number in his phone. He'd saved it immediately after Greg had left, having enjoyed his company.

"Hello?"

That soothing baritone of a voice had the same effect over the phone.

"Umm, hi. Greg, it's Carlos. We met last night at Blaise."

For a brief moment he feared that Greg wouldn't remember him. That maybe he'd given his card out to many guys with no real intentions like most of Hollywood seemed to do. It had been the hardest thing for him to adjust to, the shallowness and empty promises.

"Oh yes, you were watching your friend. Who was _not_ your boyfriend."

He remembered him!

"Yea! James!"

It felt good to be remembered, especially by someone as well put together as Greg.

"I was hoping you would call. What can I do for you?"

He'd been hoping that he'd call. That warmed Carlos's chest.

"Well, um I have to ask you something. Do you hang out at Blaise a lot?"

Greg chuckled.

"You could say that."

"So you know the place pretty well?"

"I would hope so, considering I'm the owner."

That tidbit of information floored the young Latino.

"Wait, you what?"

He couldn't believe it. If Greg owned the club then he had to be there often. He had to know the clientele. Which meant he would be able to finger who was there the night Kendall had gone. Carlos marveled at his luck!

"Yes, I'm the owner. It's been a dream of mine for quite some time. You wanted to discuss the club?"

"I, well yea."

"Why don't you stop by my place? I can send a car for you. We can have brunch. You like brunch?"

Did he like brunch?

"If it's food, I like it."

"Have any favorites?"

Carlos scratched his head.

"I love corndogs."

"Who doesn't, right?"

He felt his mood shifting. Lifting. He'd made a good contact to help avenge Kendall, he'd made a new friend, and now he was being whisked off to a corndog brunch.

"Just give me the address and my driver will be there," Greg was saying.

Carlos obliged willingly.

"Okay, I'll see you at brunch."

Greg laughed, warmly.

"I can hardly wait."


	7. Chapter 7

When Kendall finally settled, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. James moved to follow but he assured him that he just needed a minute. Once the door was shut, James turned to Logan.

"You still think he can handle a public trial?" he hissed.

Logan only answered with a sorrowful gaze. James sighed. He wasn't really mad at Logan. He understood where he was coming from. When he'd first seen the bruises and the blood he'd wanted Kendall to go to the cops as well. But when Kendall started to remember, when he was forced to mentally repeat what had happened to him it had taken a toll. It hurt his friend too much. Now James wanted nothing more than for Kendall to forget too.

"Hey, Loges. I know you're just trying to help."

When Logan didn't look up James made his way to him. He pulled his short friend into an embrace and felt it when wetness hit his shirt. Logan was crying too.

"Hey."

"I didn't mean to set him off, James. I swear."

"I know. And you didn't. That asshole that did this to him did."

It figured Logan would be the next to break. Though Kendall had a way of looking out for them all it had been Logan who'd needed him most growing up. Being the smart kid, being so slight he'd had his share of bullies. Unlike Carlos who wasn't afraid to fight back, Logan just wasn't built to fight with his hands. So Kendall had done the fighting for him. Kendall had been his ultimate defender.

It hurt them all to see him like this, but for Logan it had to be shattering.

"He's going to be okay, Loges. I'll make sure of that. Trust me."

Logan sniffled, nodded his belief into his shirt.

"But Carlos...he'll never forgive me--"

"Carlos not forgive? You bump your head or something," James tried to lighten the mood.

Of any of them Carlos was the most forgiving. Or the most naive as Kendall would note. Even James could hold a grudge for the right reason. But Carlos was almost like a child. He could get angry and boy could he pout but give him a day or so and he'd forget why he supposedly hated you.

"The day Carlos doesn't forgive you is the day I shave my head and draw on eyebrows."

That earned a half giggle from his friend. Everyone knew how much James loved his hair.

Logan took a deep breath before finally stepping away. He glanced up at James with thanks in his eyes.

"You know, you're not so bad at this," he murmured.

James raised his brows questioningly.

"At what?"

"Taking care of people."

James felt a hint of embarassment at the compliment. He didn't take care of people. That was Kendall's job. He could never be Kendall.

"You really did bump your head," he brushed it off.

James went to the kitchen then, looking to clean the mess from the floor. He wasn't surprised when Logan kneeled down to help. By the time Kendall returned from the restroom, the floor was damp but cleaned, pitcher peices discarded in the trash.

He looked at his friends, almost sheepishly.

"I, um I'm sorry about..."

They waved it off.

"You don't have to apologize," James told him.

Kendall cleared his throat. Looked at Logan. Noticed his red eyes.

"Geez, Loges I didn't mean to--"

Logan gestured toward James.

"What he said."

When he offered a weak smile Kendall relaxed a little.

"So where's Carlos?"

James looked to Logan.

"He went out to get some air."

"Oh. Well tell him to get back here. I think I might take you guys up on that offer for quesadillas," Kendall joked.

It was clear that the subject of his meltdown was closed now. No one was going to challenge him on that. He sat down on the couch, found the remote. James took a seat beside him, his arm sliding around his shoulder. Kendall nestled closer. Logan pulled out his phone and sent the text.

KENDALL SAYS COME UP FOR QUESADILLAS.

He plopped down on Kendall's free side then and awaited a response.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

Sitting in the limo, enjoying the smooth leather seats, Carlos was reminded of the many times he'd ridden with his band of friends. Now he rode alone. But he had to. To help Kendall. A vibration in his pocket brought out his cell. He glanced down and noticed it was a text from Logan. Still irritated by his refusal earlier, Carlos didn't bother to read it.

BTRBTRBTR

Five minutes. Ten. Twenty. James glanced over at a noticeably tense Logan. He was staring down at his phone, his leg twitching.

"Still no answer?"

Kendall sat up guiltily.

"I shouldn't have gone crazy like that. I probably freaked him out."

"No," James and Logan protested in unison, drawing a suspicious brow raise from their friend.

This wasn't on Kendall. Carlos was still upset with Logan for not describing the attacker. But they couldn't exactly tell him that.

"Let me try," James found his phone and texted next.

WHERE R U?

He waited. Got a response almost immediately.

BUSY

It wasn't lost on anyone how he'd blatantly ignored Logan's text. The poor guy slouched in defeat. Kendall noticed.

"What's going on between you two?" he asked.

James was more concerned with what Carlos was busy with. Whatever it was, he shouldn't be doing it alone.

WITH WHAT?

"Nothing. It's nothing," Logan was answering Kendall.

LATER

James didn't like that answer. Especially after their day so far. A tight feeling in his gut, he left the couch. He excused himself to his bedroom (and away from Kendall's ears) as he called up his reckless friend.

"James--"

He didn't give Carlos a chance to finish.

"What are you up to and why am I not included," he hissed.

He glanced back at the door to be sure Kendall hadn't followed him. Nope, he was busy with Logan.

"I have a plan" his friend told him.

"I'm going to find the guy, James."

The tight feeling intensified.

"Not without me you won't! Damnit Carlos we're supposed to be a team."

"We are. I just found us a new member. He can help."

A new member? No, what had happened to Kendall was far too personal to be spreading around. If Carlos opened his mouth to someone...

"Tell me you didn't say anything."

"I didn't. I don't have to. Look, I can't talk now but trust me, my friend Greg's going to give us everything we need."

This was the first time he'd heard that name.

"Greg? Who the hell is Greg?" James wasn't liking this.

"He's the owner of Blaise. I met him last night. He's going to help us, James. He's-- oh I gotta go. I'm here."

Before James could demand more answers, the line died. Stubbornly he called right back but Carlos must have rejected the call. He didn't like this. Not one bit. When last night had they met? Why hadn't Carlos mentioned this Greg guy before? And why hadn't James seen this Greg?

Feeling uneasy, he stepped back into the living room to find Kendall patting Logan's arm sympathetically.

"...whenever you're comfortable telling me," he was saying.

"Loges, did Carlos mention meeting anyone last night?" James needed to know.

Brown and green pairs of eyes looked his way, confused.

"At Blaise? No. Why?"

James pressed further.

"What about a Greg? Supposedly owns--"

The noise that shot from Kendall's mouth was a mixture of a gasp and a scream. His hand hit his mouth and in that moment he looked like he had at the club last night. Sheet white. Sick. Terrified.

"G-Greg?" his voice was shaking at the name.

"Did you say Greg?"

The twisting in James's stomach burned sour, the bad feeling multiplying exponentially.

"Kendall?" Logan whispered.

"Is he the one we saw last night by the bar? The one who hurt you?"

Though his reaction had said enough, Kendall's confirming nod sealed it in stone.

"I-it was him. It was Greg."

His lip quivered but he didn't allow himself to cry. He stared at James with panicked eyes.

"How do you know about Greg?"

James was already on the phone, frantically calling Carlos back.

"Because Carlos just went to his house. He's with him. Right now."

BTRBTRBTR

Greg's house was huge. As he led Carlos through the carpetted halls full of modern fancy stuff that put Gustavo's mansion to shame, the Minnesota native couldn't help his amazed reactions. _Wows_ and _whoas_ escaped him as he noted flat screens, chandeliers, a billiard table and an Olympic size pool in the back.

"You got all this from the club?" he gasped.

"Blaise must be super popular!"

Greg gestured for him to sit down on a lawn chair by the pool. He was already in shorts and flip flops, but chose that moment to remove his t-shirt, exposing his massive and toned body. God he was even more ripped than James. And James believed in working out!

Carlos sat down, averting his gaze from the model specimen before him. He didn't want to stare. That would be rude.

"No, Blaise is more of a passion project. All of this came from my trust fund."

Carlos had to look at him then.

"Trust fund? You're rich?"

Greg chuckled.

"My parents were."

He gestured to the glass sliding door and a young man hurried out with a tray of drinks. Greg took one and waited for Carlos to take the other. They looked fancy in their glasses but Carlos could recognize the scent of alcohol.

"Long Island Iced Tea," Greg answered his curious gaze.

Carlos could hear Logan in the back of his head then, _"It's too early to be drinking. Have orange juice instead."_

 _Shut up Logan. I'm still mad at you._

Defiantly, he took the glass and drank. Greg seemed more than pleased with that. When Carlos started to set it down, his new friend reached over, patting the bottom of the glass to discourage it.

"Drink up. You seemed a little upset when you called. This will relax you."

He'd noticed? From just one phone call? This Greg really was a nice guy! Carlos got the sense that he must care about him. Why else would he invite him to his home and offer free food and drinks?

He continued with the tea until Greg removed his hand from the glass. Which only happened once it was empty. Carlos couldn't hide the smile of gratitude at someone actually taking an interest in his feelings. Greg returned the smile.

"So you asked about Blaise?"


	8. Chapter8

Logan was frozen, unable to breathe. The thought of Carlos alone with that monster... James cursed as again his calls went answered. Kendall was up on his feet pacing rapidly.

"GPS," he snapped.

Given Carlos's tendency to lose things, Logan had set it up to keep track of his phone. Now they could use it to track him.

"Logan, can you activate it?"

He jolted at the desperate command in Kendall's tone.

"I--yea, I can."

Kendall's laptop was thrust before him, anxious eyes awaiting him to work.

 _I should have just told him. If he'd known what Greg looked like he wouldn't have gone with him._

If anything happened to Carlos because of him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

 _We have to find him!_

It wasn't long before they had a location. Kendall was the first one out the door James close behind. Logan was gripping his phone as he caught up to the two, ready to dial the police.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

"You hid the cricket in your mouth?" Greg was asking in astonishment.

"That's pretty wild!"

Carlos didn't know how they'd gotten on the subject of Big Time Rush's first world tour and the little friend he'd smuggled in from France. They'd just been talking easily and words flowed. It didn't help that he was on his second iced tea. Liquor often loosened his lips.

"Your boyfriend must think you're a handful."

"I don't have a boyfriend," he admitted as he finished the glass.

Normally he wasn't this buzzed so soon. Apparently Greg's server was generous with the alcohol portion of the recipe.

"No? What about that guy you told me about? The one that gave you the VIP passes?"

He remembered Dak and laughed.

"Oh Dak? No he's just really nice. We haven't talked much."

"But you like him, right?"

Carlos felt himself blush.

"I mean, I don't know. He's cute."

He wasn't sure how he felt about Dak.

"I think you're much cuter."

That surprised him. Carlos knew he wasn't bad looking but Dak Zevon was _Hollywood_ cute.

"Really?"

Greg leaned closer to his chair.

"Really. I don't understand why you're single."

He couldn't help but to laugh at the compliment.

"Oh god, you sound like my mom. She's always like ' _Meijo_ , why don't you find a nice young man to settle down with? To take care of you?'"

He pitched his voice high with the imitation.

"And my dad's like 'Oh let the boy live. He's young. He needs to sow his wild oats.'"

For his father he'd lowered it in exaggeration. Greg was closer now, chuckling at his storytelling.

"And what do _you_ want, Carlos?"

He hadn't expected the question, to even think about its answer but his brain was buzzing merrily. That eliminated whatever filter he may have had.

"I want my friends back," he sighed truthfully.

"We used to hang out all the time. At the Palmwoods, we used to live together. We had these water gun fights and pranks wars and Logan used to spend time with me. But now...now he's all like 'Oh I have to go to class' and 'Oh I have to study' or 'Oh I have to help Camille make the chicken soup.' He's always so busy. So I just go workout with James. But then the guys at the gym start hitting on him so he forgets about me too."

He sagged back in his seat.

"And Kendall was the one who wanted to move out in the first place. He needed space he said. There was plenty of space at the Palmwoods!"

"Sounds like your friends are taking you for granted," Greg's hand was on his cheek.

Brushing his tan skin lightly.

"They should appreciate you more."

Carlos frowned. He'd never thought of it that way before. Kendall had thanked him for the get-well basket a few days ago. That was appreciation, right?

"But I appreciate you, Carlos."

He was happy to hear it.

"I appreciate you too," he beamed.

It was always nice to be appreciated.

"Why don't we take a dip in the pool?" Greg suggested.

That sounded like fun. Carlos was always down for swimming. Sure he didn't have trunks on him but that never stopped him before. He was pulling off his shirt when he remembered a funny story about a pool.

"This one time in Minnesota, we all went swimming at the Y and Logan lost his trunks" he began to slurr.

Those teas had packed a big punch. He shook his head, feeling a bit woozy.

"You sure do talk about this Logan a lot."

"He should come home... instead of... always being at school. And...whoa, I don't feel so..."

He fell back in the chair, drowsy and buzzed and he wasn't sure. He began to blink rapidly, trying to clear his head. What had he been saying? Oh yea, he was talking about Logan. Stupid busy Logan that barely spent time with him anymore and wouldn't tell him important things.

"I'm mad at Logan," he announced.

"Because he won't tell me--"

"Enough about Logan! You want to fuck him or something?" Greg snapped suddenly.

Was he mad? Had he made him mad? Carlos hadn't meant to make him mad.

"What is it with you? I give you a ride in my limo, let you in my home, offer you drinks and all you do is talk about this fucking Logan?! Are you trying to make a fool of me?"

Greg was standing over him now, dark eyes seething. The young Latino blinked up at him, confused.

"I-I-" he tried to sit up but his head was swimming. He wasn't used to being affected so strongly by only two glasses of alcohol. He'd never been a lightweight.

"Greg, what's--what's--"

The larger man was straddling him now, his hands low but Carlos couldn't figure out what he was doing. Just as he was about to ask he was distracted by a shriek from the house. He turned to the sliding doors in time to see Kendall and James running toward him.

 _They look mad. Are they mad at me too?_

He couldn't understand why everyone was so angry with him. What did he do? It was Logan they should be mad at.

Greg was gone and to his surprise, his chum appeared. He leaned over him, touching his forehead. Annoyed, Carlos smacked at his hands.

"Go away...I'm mad..."

Logan ignored his protests, continuing to check him as he brought his phone to his ear. Who was he calling?

"...report an emergency..."

Where had Kendall and James gone? And where was Greg? Confused and so sleepy, he let his eyes droop.

"Carlos? Carlos, stay with me!"

But sleep was calling. He had no choice but to answer.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

Nothing could describe the fear in Kendall's heart as they raced toward Greg's place. Though James'd had his keys, Kendall had confiscated them in the parking garage. He'd floored it out of there like the devil was on his ass.

No, the devil wasn't on him at the moment. He was on Carlos.

 _I won't let you hurt him you son of a bitch!_

Logan was in the backseat, calling the authorities. If it would protect Carlos, Kendall didn't care. Whatever it took to save his friend.

When they arrived at the destination, he flew out the car, attacking the front door with his fists. The kid who answered was shoved aside as Kendall forced his way in.

"Carlos? Carlos?!"

He ran from room to room, determined to find him. Nausea plagued him but the fierce need to protect his most childish friend filled his being.

"Hey! Who do you think you are coming in here like--"

James yanked the squirming guy (he was close to Logan's size) up by his collar, pinned him to the wall threateningly.

"Where the hell is our friend?"

James had never been much for violence save rough-housing with his friends; he'd always been too pretty to fight, but the look Kendall saw in his eye promised that and more if they didn't get an answer. Were he not so focused on saving Carlos he would be shocked.

"O-Out back! B-b-by the pool!" he pointed in the direction.

Kendall didn't wait to see him released, darting off. He was aware of James at his side as he slid the doors open but the sight by the pool burned his blood cold.

Him.

Greg. On top of a shirtless Carlos, tugging at his jeans.

 _No not him!_

Something snapped in the blond then, and he was screaming as he charged at the predator. Greg barely had time to stand, before Kendall launched his attack.


	9. Chapter9

Sorry everyone, I accidentally uploaded over deleted the correct chapter here. I'm trying to find another copy to post otherwise I'll have to try to rewrite it.


End file.
